Drizzle
by finchellove97
Summary: Married!Finchel. Their son finds out about Drizzle somehow and thinks Finn loved Beth more than him. Fluffy Finn proving they love their kid more than anything.


_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE** _

* * *

**Drizzle**

Christopher was just over five years old when he knew about Finn's love for drizzle. It all started with Puck.

Naturally, Rachel blamed Puck for whatever bad thing Christopher did. Chris ate the cookies ("I'm sure Noah has something to do with this", even though technically it was Finn's fault for provoking his son to eat more cookies), Chris fell while he was taking a bath ("See Finn this is exactly why Noah should not be trusted with our kid", even though she was the one who wanted to see their son perform the air guitar move Puck taught Chris).

Except this one time it really was Puck's fault. It happened three days ago at the Hudmel basement when the Hudsons were on their vacation there. It was an innocent conversation. Chris was cuddled up with Finn listening to his dad's time in high school from Puck. On one such occasion Puck let it out about Beth and the time that Finn named the baby Drizzle. Chris prodded for more information and Finn just thought he wanted to know more about babies as he is expected to share his room with his soon-to-arrive sister.

When Chris's bed time arrived, Rachel got ready to sing her son to sleep. But Chris stopped his mother and requested her to see his father. Rachel smiled and left the room, because she knew the amount of adoration Chris held for his father.

When Finn entered the tiny bedroom, he was shocked to see his usually happy son's face to be marked with such sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Finn asked.

"Daddy, do you like Drizzle?" Chris asked innocently.

Finn answered positively thinking that it just means the weather. He never thought that would actually make Chris cry badly. He snuggled his son but he seemed to cry more. Huge sobs broke out from the little boy's throat and Finn teared up a little bit as he didn't want to see his son crying this much.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Rachel came in. Immediately, Chris scrambled to his mother's lap crying even harder than he was before. Judging by Rachel's glare, he won't be snuggling with his wife tonight.

I didn't do anything, he mouthed.

Chris then opened his mouth and added more fuel to the fire by saying, "Daddy hates me!"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Finn screamed, shocked to get such words from his son's mouth. "When did I even say that, buddy boy?"

"You just said that you like Drizzle, which means that you like Aunt Quinn's baby more than me or my sister." Chris said between weeps.

"Stop smiling, Finn. God!" Rachel said throwing one of Chris's SpongeBob pillows at him. But seriously he can't help it. His son is just so cute whenever he mentions his sister instead of 'new baby'.

Finn got out of the bed and got to the other side where his three wonders of the world sat. He kneeled in front of them and started speaking.

"Buddy boy, I was talking about the slight rain that you see before a whole storm blows over. Remember the time when your mom was snoring in bed and we went out and felt the slight drizzle?" Taking Chris's nod as a "continue", he carried on with his speech, "I love you and your new sister very much. I have only met Beth, not Drizzle, once. And you know what?"

"What?" came the faint whisper of his son

"She wasn't even that cute." This earned him an exasperated "Finn!" from Rachel

"I mean seriously you were chubby and so smart when you were one and half years old. Beth was still playing with squeeze toys. You were playing with legos and building stuff."

"Like a master builder?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah! You are the light of my life, alright Chris? And no one will replace you, you share space with mom and baby, but no one is going to ever take your space. Understood?"

Chris crawls towards Finn. They hug it out, soon Rachel joins the hug and it all works out in the middle.

Until today, three days after the 'big cry' as Finn would like to call, he is still at the end of the Berry's glare, as Chris just let it out in a conversation that his new sister should be named Drizzle.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! This is a very cute prompt that I found on finchel-prompts. Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy oneshot.**_


End file.
